Call of Alnchy Wiki
Welcome to the Call of Alnchy Wiki This is a Wiki I (MelvanaInChains) am gonna use to list all the significant progress and plans for my hopefully-going-to-exist project, Call of Alnchy, a digitized fighting game using the MUGEN engine. Many of the names of several things in the game reference music (and some other forms of media), a concept borrowed shamelessly from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ...actually at this point this is seeming less and less of an actual full game and just ideas. So yeah. Everything here are ideas. Especially the characters. Technical Stuff *Gameplay Description *How You Can Help Characters * Albini Radloff (アルビニ·ラッドロフ) * Alyan Kovik (アルヤン·コビック) * Arvi (アルヴィ) * Baruza (バルザ) * Borg (ボルグ) * Closet Killer * Danide V. (ダニデ・V) * Denzel Javier Flula (デンゼル·ハビエル·フルラ) * Diro Lewith (ディロー・ルーイス) * Don Aman (ドン·アマン) * Fugu Milano * Funny Hippie (ファニー·ヒッピー) * Gilberto Alonagenn (ギルバート·アローンアゲイン) * Golden Boy (ゴールデン·ボーイ) * Greaseman (グリースマン) * Greta Plagens * Jeiba Oman (ジェイバ·ウマン) * Keniburke / Keneburke (US friendly name) * Konhorio Olusegun * LeJimmy Carlblack * Leroy Rundgren (リロイ·ラングレン) * Maikeru Nagashima (長島舞ける) * Maurice Roquefort (モーリス·ロケフォート) * Meika Hakiddei * Mr. Swans * OneBlood Deysi (ワンブラッド·デイジー) * Orbinson Collusio * Private Azubato Ayes * Ram (ラム) * Reggie Dyson / Reggie Skatore * Riedan Telmoch (リダン·テルモック) * Sebastian Browers (セバスチャン·ブラワズ) * Sister Moon * Speaker-D * Stoka Lassa * Sturmer Falkner (スターマー·フォークナー) * Taylor Meadzasu * Teikumai Ouda * Tomahawk Roma * Versusa Brown * Wanda Sutibi (ワンダ・スティビ) * William S. Christopher * Yasuhisa Jomurei (如夢令泰久) * Yokokoni Saikeru * Yua Zarain Hidden: (characters that are hidden off-screen and aren't integrated into arcade mode's line-up of characters for whatever reason. For example, Melvana is a hidden character because it'd be pretty self-indulgent of me to be a main character.) * Melvana Sub-Boss: (a few characters that are also hidden off-screen, one of these will be randomly selected for arcade mode's sub-boss. For the most part, these are parodies of the type of characters that are usually made to fill this position in other fighting games.) * Boring Evil Variant Melvana * Negative-Ions * Pasta I Just Ate Final Boss: * Alnchy/Bordin Gould Minor Characters: * Abiba * Amber Centmire (アンバー・セントマイ) * Battsu (罰) * Brenson McRobbins * Gouder (ガウダー) * Glorysun (グローリーサン) * Heald Rodriguez (ヒールド·ロドリゲス) * Hummer (ハマー) * Jaguzu (ジャグズ) * Kyandira Zania * Lester White (レスター·ホワイト) * Matt Sightseer (マット·サイトシア) * Mr. Fancy Pants * OneBlood Manning * Orson Gabriel Loke (オーソン·ガブリエル·ロク) * Sanshō Ongaku * Shawn Gurago (ション・グルアゴ) * Syed Jamal (サイード·ジャマル) * Vastfame (バーストフェイム) * X-Boy (X·ボイ) * Zen Archer (禅·アーチャー) Spirits: * Another Star (アナザー・スター) * Devil's Bite * Diorama * First Finale * Happiness Togetherness (ハッピネス・トゥギャザーネス) * Hayfever Sinatras * Heatwave (ヒートウェーブ) * In Our Bedroom After The War (イン・アワー・ベッドルーム・アフター・ザ・ウォー) * Laughing Song * Little Daisies (リトル・デイジース) * Mother's Little Helper * New Mistake (ニュー・ミステイク) Stages * Crime Story * Higgins Jungle * Land of Confusion * Land of Sunshine * That Ol' Street * Trapped In The Closet * US Airport Intersection Soundtrack * Ag Gluaiseacht Trí Am (Don Aman) * Akuma no Enpitsu (Yasuhisa Jomurei) * Breathing Plastic (Closet Killer) * Bolʹshe Ne Shutit (Gilberto Alonagenn) * Ēka Majēdāra Khēla (OneBlood Deysi) * Héroe Humilde (Tomahawk Roma) * It's All Falling Apart! (Alnchy) * Itsumo Koko Ni Narimasu (Murishojo Kawasu) * Keizoku-Tekina Hogo (Yua Zarain) * Merkelig... (Boring Evil Variant Melvana) * Onda Nöjen (Funny Hippie) * Plus Pertinente Que Vous Avez Assumé (Amber Centmire) * Siapa Dia...? (Kyandira Zania) * Suas An Spéir (Sister Moon) * Suffering To End Suffering (Leroy Rundgren) * To Be Free (Maurice Roquefort) * Theme of Pasta I Just Ate * War In More Than One Way (Private Azubato Ayes) * Zǒu Zǒuguòchǎng (Negative-Ions) Credits Casting Alchny - Melvana MelvanaInChains - Melvana Voicework Boring Evil Variant Melvana - Keiichi Nanba MelvanaInChains - Melvana Pasta I Just Ate - Hikaru Midorikawa Special Thanks ''MDISinister / MiDSinister / Mike Ivanoff -'' for inspiration from his own MUGEN game Thunder Duelists ''Scarab / Sekarabe -'' for their game Battle Monsters, a game that influenced me heavily when it came to this project. Category:Browse